roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Playground
: "I call it the Playground. Although technically, it doesn't have a name because technically it doesn't exist, it being a secret base and all." : - Billy Koenig The Playground, codenamed as Ragtag, is a former Strategic Scientific Reserve facility that was renovated to become a top secret S.H.I.E.L.D. facility at a classified location. After the HYDRA Uprising and upon Phil Coulson becoming director of S.H.I.E.L.D., it became the headquarters for the new S.H.I.E.L.D. It was catastrophically burnt by Melinda May's LMD, detonating barrels of fuel to block the other LMD's pursuit of Jemma Simmons and Daisy Johnson as well as their colleagues. Despite this, the facility was reconstructed sometime later. History Strategic Scientific Reserve Facility The Playground was created as a base for the Strategic Scientific Reserve in 1949. Agent Peggy Carter herself, who went on to become one of the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D., oversaw the construction of the base. Carter also kept files about the original 0-8-4, and about the HYDRA general that found it, Werner Reinhardt. Carter hid many of the most sensitive files inside Vault B, including the ones detailing Reinhardt's human experiments to test the Obelisk on war prisoners. S.H.I.E.L.D. Secret Facility S.H.I.E.L.D. Director of Nick Fury renovated the Playground, from being an old bunker belonging to the Strategic Scientific Reserve, into a complete secret facility upgraded with the latest technology. Fury devised the Playground to be so complete that it could potentially serve as headquarters for the whole agency. Fury also kept its existence secret to everyone, except for a few selected agents. Billy Koenig was tasked with safekeeping the base, just as his brother Eric had been tasked with guarding another base, Providence. New S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters Arrival of Phil Coulson's Team Phil Coulson and his team travelled to the Playground as soon as Nick Fury appointed Coulson as the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D., with the task of rebuilding the agency from scratch. For his mission, Fury gave Coulson a Toolbox with all the information from S.H.I.E.L.D.; the coordinates of the base was the first thing Coulson found in the Toolbox. Upon arriving, the team found Jemma Simmons alive and well, and the whole team rushed to meet her, asking about Leo Fitz, whose status was much worse having suffered brain damage from Grant Ward's assassination attempt, though Simmons simply replied that he was alive. As Melinda May wondered what was that place, they were greeted by Agent Billy Koenig, identical brother of Eric Koenig, giving them a very similar reception to the one Eric gave them at Providence. Skye even mistook Billy for Eric, though he understood the confusion given their identical appearance, and was glad to have company. Koenig was excited to meet Coulson, promising him a S.H.I.E.L.D. Lanyard to access the whole facility without restrictions and acknowledging that lanyards for the rest of the team would be distributed on a case-by-case basis, to make sure none of them were HYDRA operatives. Koenig offered all of the resources in the base to Coulson, in order to prepare themselves for the incoming fight against all remaining HYDRA operatives. First Night On his first night at the Playground, Phil Coulson was unconsciously driven to the storage room where the door carved with what John Garrett described as the Words of Creation was located. Coulson examined the writing, then took a knife in order to carve the symbols himself. He spent hours carving, until he fully filled a whole wall with the words, as seeing Garrett's carving prompted the activation of some of the deleted memories derived from the administration of the GH.325 drug. Recreation of S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson started to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. as its new Director, making the former members of his team key agents in the agency. The Playground officially became their main base of operations for roughly 2 years. War against Hive Escape from the Playground After the confinement, the Secret Warriors more or less felt that there was something wrong with the measure. Each one of them went to a different corner of the Playground, trying to find something to do until they could leave. Meanwhile, Alphonso Mackenzie monitored them all in an attempt to detect any suspect behavior among them, without finding anything convincing. Phil Coulson and Melinda May joined him as Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons confirmed Gideon Malick was telling the truth about Hive's capabilities of infecting Inhumans. Feeling that having the Secret Warriors scattered all over the base was too dangerous, Coulson decided to put them in quarantine. Before they could act, however, the power was shut in the Playground During the blackout, Daisy Johnson went to the room where Malick was interrogated and brutally killed him with her powers. She then left a grenade on his body so that it would be destroyed and no one could tell that she was Hive's spy within the Playground. The blast knocked Fitz and Simmons, who were found by Coulson. Coulson told them to get some rest somewhere safe while he gathered teams to contain the Secret Warriors. Meeting Johnson, Lincoln Campbell and Yo-Yo Rodriguez in a corridor, Coulson told them about Hive's parasitic abilities. An argument erupted and the Secret Warriors locked themselves in the common room. While Coulson ordered his fellow agents to search for a lead in the Secret Warriors' lockers and rooms, the Secret Warriors kept arguing about who could be infected, suspecting one another without being able to solve the case. Johnson assumed that they had to find out the truth by themselves and suggested to lead them to a secret elevator, to which the other agreed. However, she actually led into a Containment Chamber where Coulson expected them. Coulson locked the room and revealed that they had found the Kree Orb in Campbell's locker. Campbell denied being infected by Hive and attacked the others before being knocked out by Johnson. All the Secret Warriors were kept in separate Containment Chambers and tested for Hive's infection. Coulson visited Johnson in her Chamber and told her that he had to disband the Secret Warriors. Johnson later broke out of her Chamber went to see Campbell in his, telling him that they should escape to be together. However, Campbell refused as it would grow suspicion towards them and he figured out that his girlfriend was actually the one infected by Hive. Daisy tried to convince Campbell that Hive's sway was the best thing she ever felt, but Campbell rejected her as Johnson had manipulated him. Disappointed, Johnson left the Containment Chamber and secretly reclaimed the Kree Orb as well as some Terrigen Crystals. After exiting the Playground to the plane's garage, she caused a massive earthquake, dealing severe damage to the whole escape without anyone being able to stop her. Battle of the Playground The Primitives turned their attention to the Suspension Gel Chamber where Hive was still imprisoned and proceeded to destroy it, releasing their master. Hive intended to use the Zephyr One to launch his nuclear warhead loaded with the Absolution Virus and struggled with all his memories to remember how to fly it. While he was doing so, Daisy Johnson took control of her Containment Module and joined the plane as well. She confronted Hive, but against all expectations, she knelt and begged to be swayed by Hive once again. However, it turned out that Hive was unable of infecting Johnson again as Lash had rendered her immune to the parasites while attacking Hive. Enraged at the idea that she could never feel the absolute connection again, Johnson suddenly assaulted Hive and used her powers to violently throw his against a wall. Johnson and Hive furiously duelled against each other, landing several hard strikes. Eventually, Johnson fell on the ground, but she picked a knife and resumed the fight, only to be disarmed by Hive moments later. The duel kept going and Johnson managed to have Hive point the knife at himself. She claimed that she did not intend to kill Hive, but rather to make him suffer. She then forced the knife through Hive's chest and repeatedly stabbed him. However, Hive was barely affected by his wounds and instantly recovered from it. Thus, Johnson used her powers to shatter his bones, but once again, Hive quickly put them back into place. Finally, a Primitive knocked Johnson unconscious from behind while Hellfire and Giyera reached the Playground with a HYDRA QuadCopter. They all boarded the Zephyr One and Johnson was put back into the Containment Module. Meanwhile, the Primitives also infiltrated the Playground through the vents, prompting the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to split up to secure the different areas of the base. Leo Fitz and Melinda May left to check Daisy Johnson's Containment Chamber, only to find out that she had escaped and was fighting against Hive. Jemma Simmons was ordered to gather equipment in Phil Coulson's office. Coulson and Lincoln Campbell, followed by Holden Radcliffe, went to secure the core systems while Alphonso Mackenzie and Elena Rodriguez had to lock down the armoury. However, the Primitives got ahead of all of them. Rodriguez was wounded when she shielded Mackenzie against bullets shot by a Primitive in the armoury. Mackenzie took her and reached Coulson, Campbell and Radcliffe, who had failed to stop the Primitives as well. All of them took refuge in the workshop, where they did their best to tend to Rodriguez's wounds all while arguing over Radcliffe's involvement in the creation of the Primitives. Coulson managed to calm everyone down and to find something in the room which could help Rodriguez: all they could find was a blowtorch which painfully cauterised Rodriguez's wound. Meanwhile, Simmons had taken refuge into the Playground's boiler room. Some Primitives forced the room but they were unable to see her and left upon hearing Rodriguez's screams. Simmons figured out that the Primitives' infrared vision could be turned into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s advantage and she increased the heating of the base, thus rendering the agents invisible to the Primitives. Simmons made her way to Coulson's office, where she was joined by the rest of the team still in the Playground, although she almost hit Coulson out of fear he was a Primitive. Coulson then used his Prosthetic Hand to remotely call a Quinjet, but he insisted on going to fight Hive alone. The S.H.I.E.L.D. team was soon attacked by the last Primitives and Hive himself. Together, Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Alphonso Mackenzie, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons successfully took down the Primitives, but they realized that Hive had come after Daisy Johnson in order to keep her from sending the warhead into space. Hive confronted Johnson in the Quinjet, where she had already stored the warhead. While Johnson intended to leave the Quinjet and let it fly automatically into space, Hive reminded her that he could use Grant Ward's memories to override the automatic pilot and reclaim control over the warhead. However, Lincoln Campbellrevealed his presence in the Quinjet and that he had sabotaged the manual control. Refusing to let his girlfriend sacrifice herself, Campbell used her powers to forcefully throw her out of the plane, which left towards space with Campbell, Hive and the warhead onboard. Horrified, Johnson realised that her boyfriend would sacrifice himself to save everyone. She rushed at the Zephyr One's communication room and contacted Campbell, begging him to come back as she thought she was supposed to be the one to die. However, Johnson realised that she no longer had the golden cross, as Lincoln had taken it, meaning he was truly the one who would fulfill Johnson's vision. Johnson was joined by the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team. They unsuccessfully tried to bring the Quinjet back to the atmosphere and the contact with Campbell was interrupted as Johnson and Campbell were implicitly declaring their love for each other. The Quinjet then arrived into outer space. Campbell unfastened his seat belt and joined Hive in the rear of the plane, from which they contemplated the Earthuntil the Quinjet exploded. In the Zephyr One, Johnson begged Coulson to do something to bring Campbell back, but Coulson told her that there was nothing they could do. Johnson blamed herself and said that Campbell was paying for her mistakes, to which Coulson replied that he was actually paying for all of their mistakes. Johnson and the others then saw the signal of the Quinjet being destroyed and Johnson burst into tears, devastated by the loss of her boyfriend. Aida's Infiltration Siege & Destruction Jemma Simmons was the first to discover that Life-Model Decoys had infiltrated the Playground. However, due to a misinterpretation, she believed that Daisy Johnson had also been replaced along with Phil Coulson and Alphonso Mackenzie, unaware that Leo Fitz had also been replaced and it was Fitz's LMD whom she shared her discovery with. While she was struggling to find a way to react, the other LMDs came to her and Fitz's LMD and informed them that they were gathering Inhumans to the Playground for their protection, while they actually intended to kill them. Simmons chose to remain with Fitz's LMD but after they found themselves in a storage room, Simmons received another alarm indicating that her boyfriend had been kidnapped and replaced as well. Panicking, Simmons ordered Fitz's LMD to stay away from her. The android faked a complete astonishment, telling Simmons that he was human and that she could be an android as well. When Simmons told the LMD to cut his wrist to prove that he was human, Fitz's LMD did so, but seemingly fainted due to blood loss. When Simmons came near him, he overpowered her and revealed his true nature. The android started to prepare the equipment in order to map Simmons' brain and upload the data into a LMD, but Simmons managed to play for time by discussing the perspective of marrying Fitz that the android mentioned, before knocking Fitz's LMD and stabbing him multiple times, destroying him. After that, Simmons ran away and hid in another storage room. Meanwhile, Daisy Johnson, ignorant of the fact that she was surrounded by LMDs, organised the arrival of the Inhumans at the Playground. Before departing, she decided to check the Containment Chambers and, in one of them, she discovered a whole fleet of LMDs of herself. Shocked but quickly reacting upon hearing someone coming to her, she took her clothes off and hid amongst her android clones. When Alphonso Mackenzie's LMD came to the Containment Chamber to capture her, she managed to knock him out and escaped after taking his Shotgun-Axe. Johnson went into hiding in the Playground and accessed security footage, in which she saw agents discovering Leo Fitz's LMD, including Phil Coulson's and Jeffrey Mace's LMDs. Coulson and Mace told the S.H.I.E.L.D.agents that they suspected Jemma Simmons to have been replaced by an LMD, but agent Fisher realised that Fitz was actually an android. Before he could react, he was killed by the LMDs as well as two other agents, much to Johnson's shock. Johnson then discovered that she was not alone in her hiding place: Simmons was present as well. However, the two had a hard time trusting each other as they mutually suspected of being a LMD. Fortunately, by using her Inhuman powers, Johnson managed to prove that she was not a LMD and to check that Simmons was not either. Considerably relieved, the two friends hugged and started to design a plan to escape the danger. Phil Coulson's LMD locked the Playground down and gathered all the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents present at the Playground, ordering them to capture and kill Daisy Johnson and Jemma Simmons and telling them that they had been replaced by Life-Model Decoys while their real counterparts had been kidnapped. Meanwhile, Johnson and Simmons struggled to find a way out of the Playground. Simmons was especially distressed, not believing they had any chance of surviving. Johnson, on the other hand, figured out that their friends had been kidnapped by Holden Radcliffe and were probably still alive, though trapped in the Framework, meaning they had to enter the alternate reality as well. When Simmons stated that they could not defeat the LMDs, Johnson replied that she would, because she wanted Simmons and her boyfriend to be reunited. They spread sleeping gas through the Playground, only leaving the LMDs awake, before getting out of the storage room. While Johnson went to fight the LMDs, Simmons found agents Piper, Davis and Prince and woke them up, telling them that she and Johnson were not LMDs. Although they did not believe her, Simmons forced them to come with her to the Zephyr One. Meanwhile, Johnson encountered the LMDs. She fiercely fought and destroyed Mace's LMD before having to deal with Coulson and Alphonso Mackenzie. Though she was wounded, Johnson managed to knock Coulson's LMD out and destroy Mackenzie's LMD, whose body crossed the window and landed right in front of Simmons, who was on the verge of being attacked by Piper. When they saw the android's remnants, the other agents finally believed Simmons' story. Johnson and Simmons made their way to the exit while Fitz's LMD, who had been repaired, went to activate the Daisy Fleet. They encountered Melinda may's LMD, who had been reactivated and was ready to blow the whole base up to prevent their escape. Fortunately, Johnson and Simmons managed to convince May's LMD to let them go by telling her that the real Phil Coulson, who May had feelings for, would never want to kill them. The two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents escaped and boarded the Zephyr One right on time. Shortly after, May's LMD triggered the explosives, destroying herself as well as the other LMDs to ensure Johnson's and Simmons's escape. Destroying Aida Once arrived at the Playground, the S.H.I.E.L.D. team split up: Phil Coulson and Melinda May would patrol the place with the Darkhold while Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons went on their own to create a Life-Model Decoy of Simmons to be used to trap Aida. Meanwhile, Quake remained on the Zephyr One to protect Alphonso Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez from the Destruction of the Framework initiated earlier by Aida. Fitz and Simmons' LMD went to the servers room, where Aida teleported and threatened to kill Simmons' LMD, mistakenly taking her for the real Simmons. Fitz played along and begged Aida to spare Simmons' life, even accepting to come with Aida if she left his friends unharmed. However, Aida was keen on making him suffer for having rejected her love and stabbed Simmons' LMD. Convinced that she had murdered Fitz' great love, Aida taunted him before teleporting away. Aida soon found Coulson, who was working around an Inter-Dimensional Gate, and noticed that he had the Darkhold with him. She walked forward to reclaim it, stating that they could not stop her before being shot by the real Simmons from behind. Quickly recovering thanks to her powers, Aida mocked Simmons and Coulson for their pointless efforts. However, Coulson caught her arm and revealed that he had temporarily bonded with the Spirit of Vengeance, turning him into the greatest threat to Aida. Aida tried to use her powers to push back Coulson, but he withstood the assault and wrapped her with the Hellfire Chain. Hurt, Aida tried to teleport away but could not get rid of Coulson. Aida eventually teleported back to the Playground where she was completely burnt by the powers of the Spirit of Vengeance. She managed to desperately look at Fitz, who attended the scene with Simmons, before being turned into a statue of ashes that Coulson eventually scattered, putting a definitive end to their formidable enemy. Aftermath As the battle was over, S.H.I.E.L.D. had no more use for the Darkhold, which was handed over to the Ghost Rider so that he would bring back the dangerous grimoire back to Hell where it belonged. With their enemy defeated and Alphonso Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez finally out of the Framework, the S.H.I.E.L.D. team was finally reunited. After Leo Fitz apologised for his actions and the team forgave him, they all went to Rae's Restaurant to share a meal, expecting to be soon arrested by the authorities. The remains of S.H.I.E.L.D. were kidnapped by Enoch, who brought them to the Lighthouse, and offered it to the team as a new headquarters following the Playground's destruction. Reconstruction Sometime later, the Playground was reconstructed and S.H.I.E.L.D. abandoned the Lighthouse in favour of returning to their former headquarters. Category:Locations